MCRT Melodies
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: A collection of fluffy silly Disney songfics with our favorite MCRT! It's not meant to be much, just something to make you smile.
1. Merry Unbirthday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I'm doing this for pure fun.

So, here we are. This is the first chapter of a story I've been meaning to post for a while. Like, since summer. Yeah, that bad. Actually, this isn't really a story. It's a collection of songfics that I will update **when I can**. I have a few ideas, and am open to suggesitons if you have any. Most of these are pure fluff (I mean, c'mon. It's Disney!") and a few are very silly. But, hopefully it'll bring a smile to your face. Thats my goal! :)

Enjoy!

-Arsha

* * *

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A Very Merry Unbirthday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Abby and Ducky were sharing their weekly cup of tea down in Autopsy. They were giggling over some joke and it created a very light mood, despite the fact that they had to clear the autopsy table of it's _usual _occupants.

Abby took another sip from her tea cup. "Y'know, Ducky, this reminds me of a song in a movie I used to watch. "

"Oh, and what would that be, dear?" He asked, smiling broadly.

Abby:  
A very merry unbirthday to me" she began.

Ducky:  
To who?" Ducky continued, catching on quickly.

Abby:  
To me

Ducky:  
Oh you!

Abby:  
A very merry unbirthday to you

Ducky:  
Who me?

Abby:  
Yes, you!

Ducky:  
Oh, me!

Abby:  
Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea  
A very merry unbirthday to you!

They clinked their cups together and began to laugh, as Ducky poured yet another cup of tea. They barely even glanced as Ziva strode into Autopsy, her intended purpose soon forgotten as she saw Abby sitting comfortably on a stool next to an autopsy table across from Ducky, a pot of tea between them, both giggling like a mad hatter.

"What is going on here?" She asked incredously, laughing nervously.

"It's our unbirthday party!" Abby giggled, knowing there was no case, and decided to have a bit of fun with her friend.

"Whats an unbirthday party?" almost positive it was an "Americanism," as Tony had so dubbed them.

Ducky:

Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday

Abby:  
Imagine, just one birthday every year

Ducky:  
Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!

Abby:  
Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer

BOTH:  
A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

Ziva:  
To me?

Ducky:  
To you!

BOTH:  
A very merry unbirthday

Ziva:  
For me?

Abby:  
For you!

Ducky stood and put his arm around Zia's shoulders and led her out and towards the elevator. He twirled her under his arm once, and into th esomehow open elevator.

Ducky:  
Now blow the candle out my dear  
And make your wish come true

BOTH:  
A merry merry unbirthday to you!

Both finished as the doors slid closed, leaving a stunned Ziva standing alone in the empty elevator.

_doo-doo DOO_

Ziva shook herself and opened her phone. It was text from Abby.

_Lol, sorry bout that! We couldn't resist. Talk to Tony...just mention 'unbirthday' and 'Alice in Wonderland.' we did it to him a few years ago. he'll explain._

As she was reading, her phone went off again.

_You didn't need something *important*, did you?_


	2. So This is Love

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Disney. They belong to Bellisarius, and, well, Disney.

You guys are truly amazing. I have never had such a response to a story before. It really made my morning. Keep it up! This is chapter 2...if you really want to call them chapters. Its just a sweet moment bewteen my favorite pairing on NCIS.

_Italics- Abby_

**Bold- Tim**

_**Bold/Italics- both**_

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~So This is Love~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Abby sighed contentedly. Second chances were just amazing, weren't they?

And so was Timmy. He was pretty amazing, too.

And putting both of them together was probably the most amazing thing in the world to Abby at that moment.

Timmy wanted to try again. He hated seeing her with another man (almost as much as she hated seeing any girlfriend of his), and decided to act upon it.

"_So this is love mmmmmm.." _she hummed as she fliltted and twirled around her lab.

_"So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine._

_I'm all aglow, mmmmmmm_

_And now I know"_

_**"**_**And now I know:" **A deeper voice echoed. Abby spun around to see McGee enter the lab with an air like prince charming. Smiling,Tim took her hands and twirled her around.

_**"The key to all heaven is mine..."**_

**"**_My heart has wings mmmmm_

_and I can fly" _

_**"I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky," **_His eyes never left hers as they gently swayed in the middle of the lab.

_**"So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of**_

_**Hmmmmm**_

_**Hmmmmm**_

_**So this is love!" **_

Tim leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, their fingers entwining themselves in each other's warm grasp at their waist. Abby began to giggle as he pulled her hands up, placing a light kiss on each.

"My Princess."


End file.
